


Questions and Answers

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-30
Updated: 2003-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Conversation and other revelations.





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Questions and Answers

## Questions and Answers

### by Kellygirl

Questions and Answers  
Author's Notes: Happy Late Birthday Skrip! Hope you like your story. Thanks to sffan for the beta and appreciation for my experiment. No money being made on characters not mine. Feedback is widely appreciated and loved over. 

"This is all your fault." 

"Really, how did you come to that conclusion, Captain?" 

"If you hadn't looked so nervous, then our client wouldn't have been suspicious and wanted to take us someplace else to talk. Then no guns would have been drawn and we wouldn't be locked in this room." 

"Well, I'm sorry if walking into a bar and seeing a table full of Alliance soldiers makes me nervous. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a wanted fugitive. Do you think that could have been it? I mean, I value your opinion so much and I love the way your plans always go just like you planned." 

"You are such a smart ass. I can't believe it. Aren't you supposed to be all polite and say stuff that don't mean nothing?" 

"Oh yes, because being on board a smuggling boat calls for politeness at all times." 

"Hey! Serenity ain't no 'smuggling' boat. We do other stuff, like robbing hospitals." 

"Yes, and kicking guys into engines and getting into sword fights and attracting crazy women who try to kill us. Come to think of it River and I would have probably been much safer on Whitefall with that lady that shot you." 

"Hmm, I seem to recall a certain boy getting kidnapped this one time. I mean how does that happen? I been meaning to ask you, did they just walk up to you and say, 'Hello, we're kidnapping you now, that okay with you?' I could understand maybe if it was nighttime but it was broad daylight and we were on that planet for what, an hour? Do you have a target somewhere on you that says, 'I'm nave and pretty. Please come beat me up.'" 

"Oh you are one to talk, what with you hitting me twice the first day we met! First you and your paranoia are convinced I'm a federal agent then when I make a completely innocent remark, you hit me again. And why are you and Jayne always referring to me as pretty? Soon, I'll have to start locking my door at night." 

"I'm about to hit you now if you don't shut up. You called me an alliance lap dog, so you got what you deserved. And oh yeah, it's too late to be locking your door now. You look real cute when you're sleepin." 

"..." 

"What's wrong? Nothing to say? I'll have to remember to keep calling you cute and pretty if I want to shut you up in the future. Most likely I'll have to say it once a day." 

"You spied on me sleeping? I'm a light sleeper, how did you do that? And why?" 

"You might sleep light but you get tired enough, won't much disturb you. I stood over you one night for about five minutes. As to why, if you can't figure that out, ain't no way you're as smart as you claim." 

"You are a twisted man Captain. When did your psychotic client say he was coming back?" 

"Said he was coming back tomorrow. That's why he left us some food and water. That bed over there looks comfortable too. Why don't we go lie on it and I can show you a few things?" 

"Okay, you're starting to worry me. Did they drug you or something?" 

"Nah, no drugs. What, I can't admit to a certain attraction to you?" 

"You can admit to whatever you want, but why now? Does getting kidnapped turn you on? You don't strike me as the type of man with kinks, but I guess you learn something new everyday." 

"Hey this bed is pretty comfortable. Why don't you come over here and I'll show you all my kinks?" 

"Hmm, I don't know Captain. I'm a little disturbed that you want to show me anything." 

"Disturbed? Is that what it's called? Do your pants always look like that when you're 'disturbed'?" 

"This bed is pretty nice. Aren't you wondering where we are Captain? I'm going to get something to drink, would you like some...?" 

"Damn, Simon, you act like you ain't never seen me without a shirt on before. But that's a nice look on you. All speechless and shocked, face blushing. Actually it just makes your mouth look ten times more kissable than it already did. Wouldn't have thought that was possible." 

"You-you seem very skilled at doing this, Captain. Had a lot of experience?" 

"Hold still so I can keep touching you. Call me Mal unless one of your kinks is titles. And I don't kiss and tell." 

"Oh, God! Mal don't. Stop." 

"Wasn't planning on it. Nice to know I was right about the 'lily white' all over. You got a nice chest Simon. You been working out?" 

"Yeah, I mean yes. Sometimes I do workout. I find it's an excellent way to relieve stress. Your hands feel really good right now so I'm going to go back to moaning if you don't mind." 

"I don't mind at all. Spread your legs a little bit. Yeah, just like that. Now you'll tell me if I do something you don't like, okay?" 

"Mm huh, yeah I will Mal, but I don't think that's going to be a problem. Why don't you shift your body a little so I can return the favor." 

"Shit! You bit me! Hwoon dahn, you're kinda close to one of my favorite body parts so watch your teeth." 

"Oh, it was just a nibble...Ah! I didn't know a tongue could do that." 

"Yeah well you don't know everything top three percent. Oh fuck! Now I'll have to add biting as a kink of mine. You're a bad influence Simon." 

"Me? You're the one that practically jumped me and dragged me over to this bed. Now we're naked and doing things and I'm the bad influence? Your brain must be an amazing place." 

"If you recall me jumping you, then you have your own special brand of crazy. You walked over here all on your own. And I'm talking about your body. It's a bad influence, like this spot right here. It's just begging for my mouth." 

"Mmm, well you go right ahead, Mal and-and put your mouth anywhere you want." 

"Simon? You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay. I feel like I've been hit by lightning but I'm fine. You okay? You yelled pretty loud. I didn't bite you too hard did I?" 

"Huh, I screamed? You must have bitten me just right then. Don't think I've ever had that type of reaction." 

"You mean you never came that hard? Yes, well, neither have I. We may need to study this further. Perhaps when we make it back to Serenity?" 

"I won't make you any guarantees but that sounds like a plan. Now put on your clothes and get some rest. Hoi comes back after checking some stuff, he'll give us the job and we can leave." 

"I hope it goes like you say and he won't decide to just shoot us." 

"Won't happen, he's afraid of Zoe, as should anyone be in their right mind. Get some sleep though I hate to see you cover up all that skin." 

"You can see it again later." 

The End. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
